Densetsu no Arashi Reboot Christmas Special 2019
Chapter 1: A Darkeru Carol -24th December 2019- [[Vulcano Rakkeyuu (Reboot)|Vulcano]]: Darkeru! Here! I'm free! Pass to me! [[Darkeru Kani (Reboot)|Darkeru]]: (He's a stupid weakling if he thinks, I will.) Aaaah! *a brown-haired teenager appears and steals the ball* What the?....... Vulcano: Not so fast! VULCANIC ERUPTION! *gets the ball back* [[Matt Starock (Reboot)|Matt]]: Darkeru, pass here. Darkeru: No! Ah! *the ball gets stolen by the same boy but Darkeru gets it back* Half an hour later... Vulcano: Why won't you pass to anyone, Darkeru? We're in the same team. Darkeru: I don't need weaklings like you. Matt: Both of the times the ball was stolen. Darkeru: Get out of my way! *leaves* Vulcano: DARKERU! *gets very determined* That's not a Christmas spirit! Darkeru: Who cares? Christmas is a loss of time. No stupid weaklings like it. *goes home* Koji: Why doesn't he like Christmas? And why he is so mean? *follows Darkeru* At Darkeru's home: Darkeru: I can't believe that those guys like Christmas. And what if we have a match tomorrow? I don't care, it's on Christmas Day, or the Doomed Day. I'm not going to play in this match. Too bad for these losers. Koji: Christmas Day is not the Doomed Day, Darkeru. *smirk* Darkeru! No! Tomorrow is the Doomed Day! I'm not going to play in this match! A few moments later in Darkeru's room: Darkeru: Tomorrow... it will happen tomorrow, on the Doomed Day... 6 years ago. I'm not going to play in the match tomorrow! I'm going to make my team lose! I don't CARE! Later in the evening... Darkeru: Who's there? [[Kaizon Ryama (Reboot)|Kaizon]] Spirit: Are you going to be all this grumpy? Will you let the team lose the Football Frontier tournament? Darkeru: Wait, who's there? You... look like... KAIZON!?!? Kaizon Spirit: *sigh* Darkeru: Is that... YOU? Ghost of Past: No. I only took this form this night. I'm the ghost of the past Christmas. I'm here to change your mind for tomorrow. Darkeru: Nothing will change my decision. *turns into his dark side* NEVER! Ghost of Past: Never say never!!! Oops... I said never... I said it again... So, Darkeru, let's have a trip to your past! 6 years ago: Darkeru: Where are we? Ghost of Past: In your past, Darkeru. Look. Darkeru: This is when I was 7 years old. The day when Kaizon and Vorta teached how to play soccer. Ghost of Past: Don't you notice something special there? Darkeru: No. It's just Kaizon and Vorta. Ghost of Past: Don't you see-... Darkeru: See what? Ghost of Past: You're smiling. You, as you were a child. You have smiled because you didn't know how to play soccer. YOU SMILED! Darkeru: ...SO WHAT?! Ghost of Past: When did you last smile? Darkeru: When I was 8. Ghost of Past: Wow. Neither me, who can travel in the past could guess it's that much. So, Darkeru, what day did you last smile? Darkeru: On Christmas Day. Ghost of Past: The Doomed Day? Darkeru: No. Christmas Day. Ghost of Past: Let's visit some other place in the past. On 25th December 2014: Ghost of Past: Here we are. 2014. Darkeru: Where are we?... NO! NOT THERE! NOT 2014! Ghost of Past: This is the day, isn't it? Darkeru: This is the last day, Kaizon-senpai. The last day when I and Vorta played soccer. The last day when I seen him. The last day when I seen my bro. Ghost of Past: Look at you two playing. Do you see that smile of yourself, Darkeru? Darkeru: Hai. That was the last time when I smiled. Now please make me come back to 2019!!! I remember well, in 10 minutes... it'll happen... Ghost of Past: I want YOU to SEE that! Darkeru: NO! GET ME OUT OF THERE!! Suddenly, Darkeru is back to 2019, in his bedroom... Darkeru: Oh, thanks goodness he didn't make me look at that... Who's there? Makuji: Tsurugi Makuji. The ghost of your present Christmas. Darkeru: Let me guess... You're going to show the present? Makuji: Kinda of. I will show you what will happen in 25th December 2019, Darkeru. At the day of the match. You will go. Darkeru: I said I won't go! Makuji: With me you'll play in the match, Darkeru. The two of them go to the Central Arashi Park's underground training bunker. Makuji: There we are. Darkeru: So... Makuji: Look at the score! Darkeru: 7-0 for the opposity?!?! Makuji: You'll let them lose, because of you. Darkeru: It's not my fault. These opposities are too strong. Not so strong like Jaakuna Kaminari or Kasai Kunmei. Even if I would be there, nothing would be changed. Makuji: No! You know why your team lost? The opponents have studied all of LS' hissatsu techniques. BUT THEY FORGOT ABOUT YOU, DARKERU! Darkeru: Me? Makuji: Is it your fault? Back at his room, Darkeru tries to call back [[Lloyd Raizen]], but it fails. Darkeru: It's really my fault. *turns back from his dark side* I still won't go! I made a promise back then. On Christmas day, I'll be on that underground training bunker. I can't go anywhere else. [[Ezoru Teruba (Reboot)|Ezoru]] Spirit: Are you ready for the last trip? Darkeru: Ezoru? This time you took his form? Ghost of Future: No. Let me introduce myself. I'm the ghost of the future Christmas. I'll show you the future. I'll show what will happen when you won't play in the match. 10 years in the future: Ghost of Future: There you are! Darkeru: That is me? Ghost of Future: Yes. After you let them alone for the match, you were kicked out of the team. And you never joined another club. You drived crazy, and you aren't talking to anyone. You're now in a Pro Club, and you have a family. You didn't leave the city. You lived here... in that place. Darkeru: No, this couldn't happen. It was a FT. They won't kick me out for that match. Ghost of Future: Yes, they will. It was a final of a soccer tournament. So you either break your promise and play the match, or you will be kicked out from LS. Darkeru: Please get me back from the future! Ghost of Future: Seems like my job was done. Back in Darkeru's room... Darkeru calls back Lloyd Raizen. Darkeru: I can't miss that match. This match will ruin my whole life. *sigh* I'm sorry, Raizen. Next day: Taisuke: Our opponent for the true final is... [[Jale Cage (Reboot)|Jale]]: True final? Jale and [[Sikora Zan (Reboot)|Sikora]] raise eyebrows. Taisuke: Last Inazuma. Captain: Tsurugi Makuji. He has a strong Keshin. We'll play in the Central Park Bunker. Field 08. First, let's go to Amagi for some news about Last Inazuma. At Amagi's home: [[Zanark Kai (Reboot)|Kai]] and Vulcano knock to the door. Kai: Is that Amagi? A few moments later, in Amagi's bedroom, Kaizon goes to the computer. Kaizon: I have to find a data of Last Inazuma... Ezoru: You, Vulcano, Kai, Darkeru and Sazoru have keshins. Jale: Useless. According to those datas, every member of Last Inazuma has one. Amagi: What? Legend Storm (except Jale): WHAT? At 10:47am, in the Central Park... Darkeru sees a dark green-haired boy with a spiked hairstyle, dark electric blue eyes and a fleshy pink complexion. Lloyd: I'm Lloyd Raizen. Your newest member. Let me lead you to the bunker. They enter the bunker. Darkeru: It is really huge. Lloyd: There are 10 pitches there, and all the training gear you want. Get on Pitch 08. Match starts Lloyd puts on the LS uniform with the number 14. Lloyd: Alright. In 3. 2. 1. Legend... Legend Storm: STORM! Kick off: Kai passes to Darkeru. He passes back to Lloyd. He passes back to Vulcano. [[Ishida Shin|Ishida]]: I won't let you pass! Hissatsu Tactic! CRUEL SLOWNESS! *Ishida crosses his arms and puts them up, creating a mist. Legend Storm couldn't be able to move during 13 seconds* Lloyd: Hissatsu Tactic? Ishida passes to Makuji, and the effect disappears. Makuji: BICYCLE SWORD! Kaizon: God Emperius! IKARI NO TETSUI! *keep* Vulcano! *passes* Vulcano: Darkeru! Darkeru: DARK NET... KAI! Opponent's GK: Super Brawl! *The GK does a series of somerslauts, then jumps up and punches the ball with both fists. It makes it through* Goooal! 1-0 to Legend Storm in the first two minutes! Kick off: Ishida passes to Makuji. Makuji: Come out, Meikai no Ou Hades! DEMON SPIT! Goal! 1-1! Kick off: Darkeru has the ball. Vulcano: Darkeru, pass here! Darkeru: Hai! Vulcano gets the ball. Vulcano: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! Ishida: NOT SO FAST! Speed God Hermes! Armed! Vulcano/Ishida: FIRE DESTINY! SPEED CLASH! Ishida gets the ball. 70 minutes later... Alexander: While I'm there, Last Inazuma will win! Darkeru: No! DEATH TACKLE! *The whole field gets surrounded by darkness. Darkeru gains energy from the darkness and steals the ball* MATT! Matt: *gets the ball* MAGIC EVIL BALL! *The ball grows a face and shoots itself* Alexander: What a weird shoot. Opponent's GK: Not so fast. Flying Hawk! ARMED! *keep* Alexander! Alexander: Got I... what? Darkeru: DEATH TACKLE! Makuji: Now, summon your keshins! Last Inazuma, except their GK and Makuji, summons their keshins. Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! ARMED! Vulcano: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! ARMED! Great Fire Sword! *Vulcano creates an flame in a shape of a sword's blade. Vulcano shoots the ball when it's covered by explosive flames* Darkeru: CHAIN SHOOT! DARK NET KAI! Opponent's GK: CLASH OF THE BIRDS! *The GK creates 3 seagulls which bite the ball. It makes it through* Gooooal! Legend Storm wins the FF with a score of 5-4!!! Lloyd/Vulcano: WE DID IT! Governator: Congratulations LS for winning the Football Frontier! Darkeru, here is your trophy. Darkeru: Please Kai give the trophy. I, Vulcano and Makuji must go somewhere. Kai: Thanks. On a road... Darkeru: It's 7:55pm... We must be here at 8:00pm. It's too far. I won't get there in time... unless... MEGA RUSH!!!!!!! Vulcano/Makuji: MEGA RUSH!!!! On the river bank field: Darkeru: It's 7:59pm so I got there in time! Yes! Someone (Vorta) watches on the cliff. Vorta: He's so stealth, Darkeru Kani! Darkeru: Hey! Who's there? Vorta: *turns back* Darkeru Vorta. *leaves* Somewhere near, Kaizon arrives by car. Vulcano: Kaizon? Chapter 2: The Christmas Invasion At Legend Storm's pitch: Matt: Vulcano, Darkeru, should us three train? Darkeru: Hmmm...fine...... Vulcano: OK, let's shoot! Darkeru: Yes, Vulcano. I would like to come first. *smirk* I'll go first because I'm the best. Gooo!!! *does a shoot* The ball lands on the crossbar. [[Dorick Ermon (Reboot)|Dorick]] runs to the three. Dorick: Guys! Come inside the club house fast! Matt/Darkeru: WHY?! Dorick: Taisuke told me! He said that a snowstorm is coming. You aren't safe out there! Vulcano: OK, Dorick. Go inside and tell Taisuke that we are coming. We just have to take our balls before the snowstorm and avalanche. Dorick: Got it! *goes inside the club house* Vulcano: Ghaaaa... Guys! The snowstorm and avalanche... Matt: *runs to the club house* Darkeru! Vulcano! Come inside! Take the balls and let them! They are not that important! Darkeru: I'm coming. Vulcano: Me... *snowstorm arrives* ...toooooooooooooooooo... Darkeru: *avalanche arrives* Aaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!!! Matt: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! The three of them are taken by the snowstorm and avalanche somewhere else. In the club house: Taisuke: Okay guys. Are we all here? Dorick: No. Vulcano, Darkeru and Matt... [[Sazoru Fuya (Reboot)|Sazoru]]: ...they said that they'll take their balls and come here. Ezoru: Then... where are they? Somewhere... In a snowy place, the three of them (wearing fur jackets over their tracksuits) land in a snowy place. Vulcano: Where are we? Darkeru: What's this "so cold" place? Matt: I don't think that we are in Arashi School's pitch. Vulcano: Guys! Look at this sign! „Welcome to North Pole”! All 3 of them: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! THE NORTH POLE??? Matt: Well, that explains why is so cold there... Darkeru: How could we get there? A simple snowstorm couldn't. (Now I'm blocked here, in the coldest place on Earth, with two weaklings...) They start walking. After a half hour walking, the three see something unexcepted. Vulcano: (I don't know about it...) What's this? Elf: Welcome to Santa's Factory! Vulcano: Wait... WHAT???? Matt: Santa's...... Darkeru: FACTORY???????? Elf: If you got there by a storm, then you are the chosen three... Matt: Yes. A snowstorm got us there. Elf: I see. Follow me, please. Inside the factory... Vulcano/Matt: Whoa!... Darkeru (whispering): Santa actually exists? No! So what kind of joke is this? Elf: Santa, I got those 3 people... Santa: Get them out! I told only you to get me the people who got there by a snowstorm! Elf: But they came by a storm, Santa! Santa: I see... Kids! What are your names? Vulcano: I'm Vulcano Rakkeyuu. Matt: I'm Matt Starock. Darkeru: ....Darkeru Kani... Santa: I understand... We have a prophecy. A long time ago. *reads the prophecy* "The three snowstorm kids will save the Christmas after 10 years." *ends reading* We found it 10 years ago. So there is the Christmas that you will save. Darkeru: And why us? Santa: That's the prophecy. I didn't write it. Vulcano: Uum... Santa Claus, how we must save Christmas? And who wants to destroy it? Santa: That's something I don't know. Darkeru: Tsk... You are such a fool. Get us back home! Santa: So you are the "Dark Kid" from the prophecy. It says that one of them will be dark... In Arashi School: Jale: The storm stopped... Then Ezoru, Sikora and Sazoru. Come with me at my house. We're going to investigate. Taisuke: Are you sure that you'd be okay? Jale: Yes. The snowstorm stopped and I stay very lose. Taisuke: Very well, you can go. In Jale's house: Sazoru: It has been a while since I was here... when I was investigating that team. Jale: Yes. Sikora, Ezoru. You two go and start the big personal computer. I will search the password to access into that PC. Sikora nods. 5 minutes later... Sikora: Jale, it started up. Jale: I know... Wait a minute. Sazoru, go and input that code. (06773346J1A4L0E568889) Sazoru inputs the code "06773346J1A4L0E568889". Sazoru: All done. Jale: OK. Input the data core searching: "Vulcano", "Darkeru", "Matt"... now the data storage of the disparition time "10:39". Position strike STARTED! Computer Message: "Wait the following time: 1:00:00, to end the position strike process." Ezoru: One hour waiting? It is kidding, right? Jale: No, it's not. Be patient... After 30 minutes... Sikora: The process has been finished, right? Jale/Ezoru: WHAT? HALF AN HOUR... TO END THE POSITION STRIKE? Sikora nods again. Sikora: Hahaha... Yes. In Santa's Factory: Makuji (as Anti-Santa): Hello brother! Santa/Vulcano: ...!? Vulcano: I guess that he's the one that we have to defeat. Anti-Santa: Oh, I see you found them... but the Christmas is still lost. Now and forever! Temporal Lock... ACTIVATED!!! Jale's house: Jale: Guys, it's finished! They are... Sazoru: In the... NORTH POLE???????? Sikora: At Santa's Factory????????????????? 1 hour later, at Arashi School... Jale: Okay guys! We found them! We know where they are! Taisuke: Where? Jale: At North Pole... at Santa's........ Factory..............! Others: WH-WHAT? Back at Santa's Factory: Matt: What happened? Why isn't any elf moving? Anti-Santa: I have ACTIVATED the Temporal Lock. NO ONE than me, that three kids and Santa can move. Vulcano: OK. Then we'll have to defeat you. Through soccer right? Santa: Yes. Anti-Santa: Anti-Elves AWAKENED! *A shadow whirlwind starts in the middle of the pitch* Now... REVEAL yourselves. HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!.... HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..... The whirlwind goes away, and instead of it, 10 shadows appear. They turn into Anti-Elves. Anti-Santa: Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... *walks towards the anti-elves* This....... is the Anti-Elf Squad!... HAHAHAHHAHA! Darkeru/Anti-Santa: Tsk..... Vulcano: NOT FAIR! You are a whole team. We are 3. Anti-Santa: Oh... you didn't bring your team? TOO BAD! The match... HAD... BEGUN!!!!!!!!!! Matt: Wait, what's our GK? Darkeru: And where's the commentator? Anti-Santa: NO ONE!!!!!!!! *Shoots and scores* Hahhaha!! Too easy!! Darkeru: Of course we don't have a goalkeeper! Santa: I will bring your team here, so don't worry. Legend Storm (except Kai) appear. Lloyd: Where are we? Vulcano: On Santa Claus' Factory. We must defeat Anti-Santa to save Christmas. But, the score is one to zero... Kaizon: Cool! Vulcano: ...to them. Legend Storm (minus Vulcano): Oh... The real match starts: Voice: HEY!!! How it's going, guys! I'm your proud commentator so I'm going to start this real match's commence! Legend Storm use the 5-3-2 formation. With Kai on the bench, and Lloyd Raizen, the team is "really" unbeatable. Their chosen opponent is Anti-Santa's Anti-Elf Squad. They use the 5-4-1 formation to keep their captain alone as theit forward. They are strong... and mischevious anti-heroes. I don't know why Taisuke chosen them as their opponent! Well and well, the match begins! Kick off: Voice: Saa, the first half has begun. There's the kick off! Legend Storm begins that match's kick off. Darkeru passes to Matt. And then he passes back to his fellow teammate, Vulcano Rakkeyuu! What a thrilling match indeed! Vulcano reaches Anti-Elves 10, 9, 8, and 7. Vulcano: What do you think about [[Ice Storm]]? So, there I go! ICE STORM!!! The 4 elves get frozen. Voice: Vulcano-kun passes through the midfielders of Anti-Elf Squad! He passes to Darkeru... Darkeru prepares to use Death Field! Darkeru runs to the defenders. Voice: Is it Death Field? Or a new hissatsu? Darkeru: Death...... FIE........Ghaaaaaa! Anti-Elf 3: Anti-Elf Steal!! *The elf leaps, gathers dark aura in his feet, and steals, obstructing Darkeru's view* Darkeru: It hurt.... Voice: Death Field finally failed. Anti-Elf Steal was stronger! The midfielder gets the ball. Anti-Elf 9: Okay... DARKNESS GIFT!!! *The elf shoots the ball into a gift. The gift becomes dark, and it spits a ray of darkness with the ball.* Kaizon: GOD HAND G.... GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Voice: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!! It's 2-0! LS have to be stronger... now the kick off resumes with Matt and Darkeru from LS. Kick off: Voice: Darkeru passes to Ezoru! Anti-Santa: 2-0... too weak. Ezoru: ATLAS FLIP! *Ezoru hits the ball with his head, jumps high himself, stunning Anti-Santa, then flips and runs away* DARKERU! Voice: There is a new hissatsu of Ezoru. It's Atlas Flip. It's very easy. Darkeru: Do you call us weak? I'll show you weak! DARK SPIDER WEB!!! Voice: It is a new hissatsu? Well, Kuriretto's shoot move reimagines! Will it score a goal? Anti-Elf 1: Haaaaaaa: Night Machine, Duskian! NIGHT SHADE!!! *The elf puts his hand up and has a grip on it. Then he prepares for an uppercut, but in the middle he stops and Duskian fires a breath of darkness. When the breath reaches the ball, Duskian screams and the elf grabs his right arm, stopping the shot* Darkeru: WHAT? Voice: Anti-Elf's keshin is strong! It stops Dark Spider Web with success. Anti-Elf 1 throws the ball. Matt and Sazoru rush for the ball. Matt/Sazoru: SOLAR SOLSTICE!/ICE PRISON! The ball is passed to Anti-Santa. The prison and the flame disappear. Anti-Santa: See? I told you! You're all weak! *shoots* HAHAHAHHAHA! Voice: WILL IT GO IN? Kaizon: There I go! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: God Emperius! ARMED! Body Catch... *Kaizon gathers crimson energy in his body and uses it to catch the ball. It makes it through* Voice: SPECTACULAR GOAL!!!!!!! The Anti-Elves have a 3 point lead! Now the kick off with Darkeru and Matt, once again. Kick off: Voice: [[Selena Rengeke (Reboot)|Selena]] gets the ball! She passes to Lloyd. Lloyd rushes to the goal! Darkeru: Lloyd! Lloyd: Haaaaaaaaa: VINE TRAPPER! *Lloyd creates vines on the field and traps the opponents* Voice: Darkeru receives the ball from Lloyd! Darkeru: I had enough of this!! *turns into his dark form* ...Ha, this is better... Voice: That's Darkeru's new form! Darkeru: Tsk... SHADOW DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Darkeru creates 6 shadows formed in a ring. The shadows get into the ball, and, when the shadows are in the ball, it shoots itself* Anti-Elf 1: NIGHT SHADE! Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Voice: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Legend Storm score their first goal. Kick off: Darkeru: ...what did just happen? Anti-Santa: NOTHING!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *shoots* Kaizon: Haaaaaaaaaaa! *A huge yellow lance appears. Kaizon powers up it with electricity. The lance hits the shoot and reflects it* ...and I would call it... Vulcano: ...maybe Electric Lance? Kaizon: Yeah. Voice: Kaizon saves it! Vulcano: Take this, Anti-Santa! Anti-Elf 10: Thank you for giving the ball to me. BOSS! Anti-Santa: What about a hissatsu? Elves... TOWER OF TERROR! *All the elves form a tower, with Anti-Santa on the top. All the elves glve the ball red energy, and Anti-Santa shoots* Jale/Sazoru/Dorick: ARASHI STORM! Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE!!!! The ball goes through both hissatsu. Kaizon: Thanks guys but now it's my turn........ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: ELECTRIC LANCE! Gh.......gh.........gh........................GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!......... Voice: It's goal! The first half ends... Legend Storm gather. Vulcano: Guys! What do we do? The voice has broke... Kaizon: I don't know... the defenders weakened the shoot „Elves Tower of Terror”, but I still couldn't keep it with Electric Lance. What would be happened in that time... if they didn't weaken it? That shoot would just KILL me! Jale: We need a tactic. Ezoru: No! I need High Stomp. Darkeru: WHAT? The hissatsu of the team we faced in the bunker? '''Ezoru has a flasback.''' Kyuuji: HIGH STOMP! *Kyuuji jumps up with the ball, and then falls fast towards the ground, on top of Sazoru's head, then runs past him* '''Flashback ends.''' Ezoru: Nope. Selena: But we must save Christmas! Jale: I have an idea. Come here. *whisper the plan* Second half starts. Darkeru passes to Matt. Matt passes back to Ezoru. Ezoru: HIGH STO-... *the ball flies to the sky* Vulcano: *gets the ball* Haaaa: Elemental Warrior... ICENOID! Darkeru: ICENOID? Vulcano: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: ICE BICYCLE! *Vulcano kicks the ball with a flip-kick. Then, the ball gets frozen and Vulcano kicks sideways, and then bicycle kicks the ball. The ball shoots away with a snowstorm and hail following it* Anti-Elf 1: ANTI-PUNCH! *The elf punches the ball using the right hand covered in dark blue energy* It makes it through. Goal, 2-4! Ezoru: We did it! 2-4! Kick off: Jale: Guys! Now! *Selena, Sazoru and Matt come* Now our plan! Anti-Santa: ELVES TOWER OF TERROR!!!!! Jale: Scanning... Selena: Spore..... Sazoru: Icy....... Matt: ...FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!! A huge flower, a structure of ice and an explosive flame appear in the air. Jale makes the ball become an enormous glitch. The ball glitches to him as a storm of hail and flower petals appears. The ball gets sucked within the whirlwind of petals and hail, and leaves shooting explosive flames. Jale: We did it! Darkeru! Darkeru: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: DARK SPIDER WEB! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Matt/Jale/Sikora: VULCANO! Lloyd: VULCANO-SAN!!! Vulcano: CHAIN SHOOT! BAKUNETSU... SCREW!!!!! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Anti-Elf 1: Reverse World! Ghaaaaa! Goal, it's now 3-4! Kaizon: Good! One more to make it 4-4! Lloyd: 4-4? Kaizon: Yea! 4-4! Kick off: Anti-Santa runs to the goal. Anti-Santa: ELVES TOWER OF TERROR... V2!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matt: V2? Jale: Now! There we go, guys! SCANNING... Selena: SPORE........ Sazoru: ICY................. Matt: ............FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Kaizon: Don't worry! I get this! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: ELECTRIC LANCE!!!! Ezoru! Ezoru gets the ball. Ezoru: HIGH STOMP! *Ezoru jumps up with the ball, and then falls fast towards the ground, on top of the elf's head, then runs past him* Ezoru passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: LLOYD! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Elemental Warrior Firenoid! Lloyd: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Forest Dragon, Grovian!! Vulcano: Bring it on! Kaizon: It's not all! Vulcano: KESHIN FUSION! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!.......... Behold the..... Vulcano/Lloyd: FIRELORD DRAGGADON!! Lloyd: Haaaaaaaaaaa: Blazing... Vulcano: FORESTS!!! *Similar to a Dual Strike, but Vulcano's ball is covered in fire and Lloyd's one is covered in wood energy. When they become one, it becomes a huge green sphere which acts like Last Resort, but the dragon is made of leaves* Anti-Elf 1: Anti-Ghaaa! Darkeru: 4-4? Kick off: Anti-Santa rushes fast into the goal. Anti-Santa: ELVES TOWER OF TERROR V2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaizon: I'll get this! If Electric Lance doesn't work, so THAT does work... FOR FUTURE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: SUPER MEGATON HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ezoru! Anti-Elves 2, 5 and 6 all do Anti-Elf Steal. Ezoru: HIGH STOMP!! *dribbles by them* Here, Lloyd! Lloyd: Darkeru, Kaizon! Inazuma Break CG. When they come to Lloyd... Darkeru/Lloyd/Kaizon: INAZUMA BREAK... CODE GREAT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Elf 1: Shin Reverse World! Lloyd: FOR FUTUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAALL!!! Lloyd: No. 5-4 guys. Anti-Santa: The match... *transforms back* ends... Temporal Lock... desactivated! Hahahahhaha! Outside the Factory... Santa: You did it! You saved Christmas! I have a special gift for you... Vulcano: Awesome! Santa: Come back here next year to get it! Legend Storm/Makuji/Taisuke: NEXT YEAR? Makuji: 2020?! Santa: That's when you need it! I'll see you on Christmas 2020! They are all back. Kaizon: We're back? Darkeru: I can't believe it! We saved Christmas and we got nothing in exchange. Vulcano: Darkeru. Don't worry. We'll get something next year! MERRY CHRISTMAS!